Washington University has a long history of research in the area of imaging. Investigations on the clinical application ofthe first computed tomography scanner were carried out at Washington University and positron emission tomography was initially developed here. The Oncologic Imaging Program emphasizes the development of novel imaging agents for nuclear imaging, MR imaging and optical imaging, as well as the application of a variety of imaging techniques to oncologic problems. The Program's research is focused in the following areas: (1) the development of new imaging agents, (2) the development of new techniques in the area of molecular imaging, (3) the extension of agents initially designed for imaging to therapeutic applications with unsealed sources, and (4) the application of modern imaging techniques for the evaluation and planning of radiation treatment. The Oncologic Imaging Program has the goal of expanding collaboration on the application of imaging techniques to answer specific questions in the other programs. The Program is applying its expertise in small animal imaging to collaborations with the Basic Science Programs as well as translating basic science research into human populations with the Translational and Clinical Research, Breast Cancer Research and Prevention and Control Programs. The Oncologic Imaging Program has 35 members from 7 Departments and 2 Schools. The Program is supported by $17,044,040 in funding, of which $7,896,692 is NCI funding and $7,962,056 is other peerreviewed funding. In the last grant period, members ofthe Oncologic imaging Program published 423 manuscripts, of which 26% represented inter-programmatic and 16% represented intra-programmatic collaborations.